


We Find a Way

by JulianObviouslyLovesToad



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Relationship Becomes Real Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Game, Sexual Humor, Spoilers, inappropriate use of magic, somewhat crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianObviouslyLovesToad/pseuds/JulianObviouslyLovesToad
Summary: As it seems that everyone around them is getting married, harassing them about when and who they will marry, Silque offers to be Tobin's beard to hide his true preferences from his family and friends. She didn't expect to fall in love with him along the way, or to desire his pleasure. Despite her beloved husband not being attracted to her, she thinks she may have a solution that will satisfy both of their needs.





	We Find a Way

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a little less one-sided than I originally intended. I apologize. I also have no shame, so I hope you enjoy.

Silque and Tobin had one thing in common; they were both being harassed about not getting married.

Lukas shared the same problem, but it didn't seem to bother him the way it concerned them. No, he was content with what seemed to be little more than a strong friendship with a blonde historian from overseas. Silque often wondered if the young men had more going on behind the scenes, but no one seemed to know whenever she inquired.

Tobin seemed restless whenever Silque saw him and, assuming he was brokenhearted over Clair marrying Gray, she tried to comfort him.

"It's not that, Silque, but I appreciate your concern. You're a good friend," he said, heaping her at arm's length with a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it then? You may talk to me about anything," she promised. He grit his teeth and looked around to see just who was milling about before sighing heavily.

"Truthfully, my inclinations aren't exactly, uh, toward women," he said, his face showing his fear at what she might say in response. "Gray and Clair, and even Alm keep asking me when I'll take a wife, and it's getting hard to deflect our conversations elsewhere."

He was relieved when her response was only, "Oh, well, I'm certain Mila would give her blessing for any love, as long as it comes from the heart."

"Sure, Mila might, but what about Alm and Celica? What of Sir Clive? I'd lose my rank if they knew," he lamented. Silque shook her head and tried to offer a reassuring smile.

"Surely our good friends would do no such thing," she assured him.

"One word: Gray."

"Well," she started, her shoulders sagging, "he may judge, but he would still be your friend in the end, I am certain."

"You don't think he'd be disgusted? Accuse me of wanting him?"

"Do you want him?" she asked.

"Ugh, no. I thought, maybe, when we were younger, but his personality didn't mature with him and his ears stayed too big for his head." Silque laughed despite the somber tone of their conversation. She apologized and he waved it off. "There's also the matter of my family," he moaned.

"They are your family, Tobin, they will love you no matter what."

Tobin looked away muttering, "Yeah, I'm not so sure."

"Well, if you are so concerned about your reputation, we could get married. I, too, am being harassed about whether or not I will marry, but we ladies of the cloth hold no delusions of devoting ourselves to anyone other than Mila. However, as I live outside of a priory, I am treated as a normal woman. It would be no sacrifice to pretend to be your wife." Tobin looked floored, taking a step back to stare at Silque.

"You would do that for me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course, Tobin. I would also benefit from this arrangement, as our friends would stop harassing me as well."

"You're an amazing friend, Silque. I'll find some way to repay you for this, I swear. Do you want to plan the wedding, or should I?"

"I will handle it, and I already know what you can do to repay me."

"What is that?"

"We will found a hospital together," she supplied. Tobin sputtered again.

"That- yeah, well, that actually sounds kind of nice."

"Then it is settled," she said with a smile.

They married the following month, moving in together immediately afterward. It turned out Tobin didn't mind sharing a bed, he just wasn't interested in intimate contact with her. Over the months, Silque discovered that they had much more in common than friends who badgered them about things. After the war, Tobin learned to read, and he enjoyed adventure books, much like Silque did. They had fun cooking together and having friends over. They treasured their friendship.

Silque hadn't expected to fall in love.

She hadn't expected to begin to desire the man she slept next to every night, the man who would never desire her in the same way. She had given up hope on ever being with a man many, many years ago, but living in close proximity to one she found somewhat attractive reintroduced her to her sex drive. How well they got along made him appear more handsome in her eyes as time went on. He never turned away her embrace, either, which only made her feelings grow stronger.

She confessed as much to Tobin, and he admitted to feeling something akin to romantic love for her, but he still didn't fancy her. He would never sire heirs with her or any woman. He promised not to cheat on her, and she asked that he not deny his needs for her sake.

A week later, she had been accosted by bandits on the way home from the hospital they founded and instinctually summoned one of her invocations. The swordsman ran off the men who hoped to rob her for, what exactly she wasn't sure, but an idea struck her. She did have a way to fulfill Tobin's sexual desires, and it had been within her all along. She hurried home with a smile on her face, eager to tell her beloved that everything was going to be just fine, and they could both be happy and sexually satisfied.

"I have grand news, my dear," she said excitedly, putting down the bag of oranges she'd been gifted from a happy client just a bit too hard. They spilled over the table, but she was far too delighted to care.

"What is it?" Tobin asked, putting his book down and gathering up the oranges that started to roll away.

"I have a solution for your desires!" she cheered.

"Ah, Silque," Tobin started, scratching the back of his head, "You haven't started trying to pick up men for me again, have you? We already talked about this. I told you I don't need-"

"No, no, forgive me for interrupting, but it's me! I will handle this."

"I'm not-" he sighed. "Silque..."

"Well, not me exactly," she laughed and shook her head. "Allow me to show you." She closed here eyes for a moment and raised her hand. She let out a heavy breath and opened her eyes, smiling at Tobin, surrounded by three of her invocations. Nude invocations.

The man she loved simply stared and her smile faltered.

"You aren't interested?" she asked sadly.

Tobin held up his hands in a placating gesture. "No, no, I am, it's just," and he scratched his head again, his mouth open in an amused, yet pained grimace.

"Yes, my love?"

"They're kind of... Well, I mean, is that what you think gay men like?" he asked, motioning to the spectres. "Is that what you think women like? What you like? Because I have got to tell you, if we ever make an attempt at a child," he trailed off, trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say, "my genitals are not that large."

Silque's face heated with a blush and she stammered, open mouthed and ashamed. "I- I'm sorry! I can remake them with smaller, uh, genitals, if that is what you'd prefer. I," she stopped to nervously pick at one of the the buttons of her blouse, "may have been reading some of the trashy romance novels we picked up while on the march," she admitted, her blush moving to her neck with it's intensity. Tobin laughed and reached out to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"I appreciate the thought," he comforted. She, however, steeled herself, a look of awkward determination on her bright red features.

"Please, my love," she nearly begged, "I wish to see all of your desires met, and as I am female of the body, I can not give you what you desire sexually myself. My invocations, however, are male of body, and it would give me a great deal of pleasure to be able to be the one providing you with that kind of love and comfort, even if not by my own hand." Tobin pursed his lips. He sighed, shrugged, and laughed.

"Well, if it means that much to you, I guess," he offered. Silque smiled brightly. "What about you, though?" Tobin asked.

"What about me?" Silque asked, thoroughly confused.

"What about your, uh, pleasure? It's hardly fair for me to be the only one in this relationship getting all their needs met." He looked away, unable to look at his wife for the moment.

"Oh, that!" Silque put a hand to her chest, relieved. "I can use one of them myself at a later date."

"Then I guess it's settled," Tobin said, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"You still look troubled, Tobin," she pried.

"Yeah, well, to be honest, I'm kinda worried about you," he admitted.

"How so?" she asked.

"Uh, if you're a virgin," he held up a hand with his fingers splayed and slightly curled, unsure of how to continue, "maybe, uh, start with one with a smaller... penis."

Just as Silque's blush had faded to a flattering shade of pink, it came back full force and she managed a little "oh." Tobin laughed and, eventually, Silque did too.

"So, do I just, uh, take them to our room and-"

"Yes! Please, enjoy yourself!"

"And, uh, what will you do while I'm- occupied?" he asked, shifting once more.

"I will make dinner!" she answered, splaying an arm to the fruit on the table, "I was planning to make a marinade with many of these oranges."

"You're not going to, well, you know?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out.

"Where would I do that?" she asked, bringing her fingers up to touch her cheek. "You will have the bed."

"Oh, r-right, my apologies," he sputtered.

"We will figure out the logistics later, my love. Go and enjoy yourself now," she urged, motioning to the spectres. They advanced on Tobin, two of them taking him by the arms to lead him to the bedroom.

"Y-yeah, OK," Tobin gave in with a nervous laugh.

In their shared bedroom, the invocations made quick work of Tobin's clothes.

"A-alright, so, how are we going to do this?" he asked. The spectres didn't respond, merely maneuvered him how they wanted him. "No talking, alright," he joked nervously.

One of them lay on the bed with his legs spread, length straining toward the ceiling. Tobin's face heated, and he looked away, but the other two would have none of that, curling the nude and half-aroused paladin over the end of the bed. He would up with his face inches from an over-large, translucent cock.

Tobin's head dropped to an incorporeal thigh, lips parted in silent gasps as slick fingers caressed a rear that tensed in uncertainty. The spectres behind him massaged his glutes until they relaxed, then a finger slipped between them to rub over his pucker. Tobin drew in a sharp breath as two hands pried him open, the teasing finger finally breaching him.

"O-OK, I can work with this," he muttered, trying not to sound distressed. He chewed his lip raw as the finger slid in, surprisingly painlessly. A second quickly joined it and Tobin spread his legs further, hoping to give the spectres better access. One of the hands holding his cheeks left him, a finger from a new hand joining the first two. He jerked his head up and gasped out when it curled down, striking his sweet spot on the first pass. The invocation before him reached down and patted his hair in a surprisingly soothing gesture.

Soon, he found himself held open on four massaging fingers, two from different hands. He squirmed impatiently, noises muted by the thigh his cheek was pressed against. He could see his own bangs splayed over the incorporeal muscle before him, but not much else as he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Despite only being half-erect, stomach still aflutter with nerves, he wanted more.

The swordsman on his back turned his caressing to Tobin's cheek, urging the other's head up once more. He tried to guide the other to his length, but Tobin wasn't sure he could open his mouth wide enough for the man before him, so he simply nuzzled it. He was surprised by how warm it was, how it felt like flesh despite looking like shimmering glass. Fingers found their way into his mouth to stifle the cry he let out upon being penetrated by the first cock.

Tobin tried desperately not to bite down, but in the end he couldn't resist when his hips were taken in a bruising grip and the soldier slammed home in one go. The slide was delightfully easy despite the effort it took to pop the head in past the tight pucker, and once he got his wits about him, Tobin started to suck on the digits between his lips. The spectre's lips parted, but still he made no sound.

Eventually Tobin shook the fingers from his mouth, reaching up to brace himself on a meaty thigh and toned stomach, groaning out his appreciation. He pushed back against the pressure inside him and his eyes rolled back in his head. His filling length dribbled with each thrust against his prostate, and Tobin couldn't bring himself to worry about the mess on the bed he and his wife shared.

As it turned out, he wouldn't have to, as the unoccupied spectre caught his mess, stroking and massaging Tobin's excitement from between all of their legs.

"OK, wow- yeah, hey, I need a minute," he cried, raking his nails down the reclining spectre's stomach. "Gods, just a minute, please," he begged. He found himself regretting his decision when the length slipped from him, leaving him feeling dreadfully empty.

The invocation that had just been inside him helped the reclining one maneuver Tobin onto the bed fully, between the legs that spread for him. The brunette went without objection, letting himself be draped over the strong chest, burying his face in the thick neck. He shifted his hips until his cock lined up with the one belonging to the spectre he was draped over and gave a few weak thrusts, the swordsman's hand on his back stilling him.

"Oh," Tobin breathed when the bed dipped behind him, muffling his whine with teeth on the neck of the man before him as a prick bigger than the last split him open. He writhed despite the hands attempting to still him, his own excitement sliding against a magically slicked one beneath his. The invocation gently rocked into him for a few minutes, mouthing silently at the sweat-slick shoulder blades.

The third spectre rejoined them, climbing on the bed over the head of the reclining one, and lifted Tobin's head. The brunette managed a breathy chuckle, his eyes finding focus when he realized what was being asked of him. The man before him held his translucent cock at the base, his other hand in Tobin's hair, pulling him closer. Tobin licked his lips before parting them, allowing the turgid prick access to his mouth.

This was an activity Tobin was no stranger to. He had, to his shame, hidden away with many nameless, faceless soldiers during the war in an empty tent or a thick cluster of trees to take to his knees and let his mouth be used for another's pleasure. It was humiliating just how much it affected him, how he'd had to put his hand down his pants and bring himself off every time.

Now he wasn't sure he could make his hands do more than cling uselessly, much less stroke himself, so he let his mouth be used, moaning weakly as both spectres rocked him between them.

He whined pathetically when his mouth was abandoned, leaning forward to try to recapture the length, chasing it with his tongue. The spectre, however, held him still, tenderly stroking his face. He begged for the pressure back when the spectre moved from behind him, but it was quickly replaced when he was helped onto the length his own had been sliding against for the last few minutes. This one was the biggest of all, and he grit his teeth in order to take it.

Halfway down, he started to claw at the body before him, and his arms were taken in firm, but gentle hands. Urged behind his back, they held him captive, watching Tobin rocking his hips until he was fully seated on the last invocation. The first spectre continued to stroke Tobin's face and pet his hair, trying to bring his glassy-eyed starte back into focus. Hands on his hips guided him to rock and the brunette could do little more than make quiet sounds of pleasure.

Tobin's eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated when a slick finger started to massage the already tightly stretched pucker where he was being breached.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked, voice rough and barely above a whisper. He hung his head when the finger managed it's way inside him. Forcing himself to relax, more fingers joined the first and he was soon held open, held still, on an eager prick and three fingers. "Oh, I don't think I can do this," he whined, though his restless, twitching length said otherwise.

He was thankful it was the first spectre who started to work his way inside him along the other cock. Tobin closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he fought to take it all. The remaining spectre rubbed his neck and shoulders in an effort to relax the tensing body, and the one beneath him took his length in hand, stroking his thumb along the underside. Tobin jerked at the sudden sensation on his length, then again as one of the spectres' cocks slid over his sweet spot.

He may have been wailing, but Tobin couldn't control much of anything his body did at the sudden movement; two cocks stretching him to the limit and hitting that spot on every drag, a hand helping his already leaking length along, strong hands cupping his cheeks and finally, finally kissing him to silence his cries.

He may have blacked out from the force of his orgasm, coming to to find that he was being cleaned by those crystalline hands, and helped into clothes appropriate for sleeping in. He laughed a bit at the absurdity of it all, but said nothing, allowing himself to be tucked in. Once they were satisfied with the state of things, two of the invocations vanished. The third, Tobin assumed, had gone to report to Silque. What he would tell her, and just how when they couldn't speak, was beyond him, and he couldn't exactly bring himself to care. He sagged into the mattress, so thoroughly spent and honestly happy. He couldn't feel guilt, even after all of that, he realized. Because, in a way, he had just made love with his wife.

Some time later, Tobin woke to the sight of Silque smiling down at him. He lifted his arms and she came readily into his embrace.

"Thank you," he mumbled into her hair.

She could only smile, delighted that her plan had worked. She longed to see his face twisted in pleasure, and thought that maybe some day she would with Tobin's off-handed comment about an heir earlier, perhaps with the help of her invocations. However, she was content for the moment with this.

"You're the best wife ever," Tobin drawled, and Silque's smile grew.

"Go back to sleep," she said, "dinner will be ready when you wake up."

"'Kay, love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
